


Chloé Noire

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kwami Swap, chlo noir, one-sided, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: When Adrien falls sick, Chloé takes his place as Chat Noir when an akuma attack threatens the city.Inspired by Larvesta's ChloNoir au art on Tumblr.





	Chloé Noire

Chloé shifted in her suit, adjusting to the feel of the leather covering her body. She spared a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Her reflection was a bit surprising, even if she had been expecting it.

She had always wanted to be Ladybug, but there she was wearing Chat Noir's- Adrien's- uniform. She almost laughed. 

The leather cat ears atop her head twitched, and her eyes widened. 

Adrien stood beside her. "Are you sure about this, Chlo?" he asked. "I can stil-" he stopped as a coughing fit shook his body. He wheezed and sputtered, growing red-faced as the fit continued. Chloé looked at him sternly, but he was too busy trying to breathe to notice. When the coughs finally subsided, Adrien was panting. "-go," he finished weakly.

"Absolutely not!" Chloé shot back. "Adrikins, look at yourself! You're shivering with fever and you just threw up five minutes ago!" Chloé uncrossed her arms and pointed to his bed. "Back to bed with you, Mister. Hurry up. I can handle this. Plague-"

"Plagg."

"Whatever." She tapped one leather-clad foot against his floor. "He explained how your powers work already," she said, moving closer to her friend. "All I need to do is help Ladybug, and all you need to do is rest. Now march your butt into bed right this minute!" She shoved Adrien back in the direction of his bed. "I will not tolerate you missing yet another day of school with ~moi~ just because you were off saving Paris instead of taking care of yourself!"

Adrien opened his mouth and started to protest. "But I-"

"Ah ah ah. Nope. Move it. I've got this covered. Rest. Now. Don't make me call Nathalie. You know I will," she threatened.

Adrien sagged in defeat and trudged over to his bed. Chloé stared at him intently, almost daring him to defy her. 

When he stayed in bed, she dropped the look and grinned. She turned swiftly and walked back toward his wide windows. 

Chloé pushed the nearest pane open and climbed up on the ledge. She gulped as she looked down at the brick thirty feet below. "I can do this. I can do this. If Adrien can do it, I certainly can," she murmured to herself. "I'm THE Chloé Bourgeois. I can do anything." She took a deep breath and then exhaled in slowly. "I can do this."

Chloé drew the baton from its holster and pressed the button to expand it. The baton grew into a staff, stretching down to the ground easily. "I've got this. Just remember your gymnastics," she told herself as she got ready to leap.

Chloé looked back at Adrien, who stared at her with a vaguely apprehensive expression. She cocked a grin, even if it was forced. "Wish me luck!"

She pushed off the ledge despite every muscle in her body trying to keep her in place. The wind rushed past her ears, both real and leather, and then she was off. 

Three minutes later, Chloé touched down on an apartment building rooftop. She took a moment to catch her breath and slow her hummingbird heart. Exhilaration still raced through her veins, both terrifying and wonderful. 

When Chloé had calmed enough to take in her surroundings. She caught a flash of red.

About twenty feet ahead of Chloé, Ladybug was crouched near the far ledge, her eyes locked on the akuma, no doubt. 

Chloé started shuffling toward her across the gravel. Her cheeks colored, but only partially from her workout. Ladybug was right there! And Chloé had her all to herself! 

Chloé couldn't help the excited squeal that bubbled up from her throat.

Ladybug registered a noise and turned. "Well you sure took your swee-" Ladybug froze when her eyes landed on Chloé. Her tone dropped low, and she moved into a defensive stance. "Who are you?"

Despite Ladybug's tone, Chloé felt her heart skip a beat when those sparkling blue eyes locked on her. The way they glittered in the setting sun set Chloé's heart racing all over again. She let out yet another squeal. "Ladybug!" Chloé almost flung herself at the heroine, wrapping her in a hug. "Ah! This is a dream come true!"

"Shhhh!" Ladybug hissed, throwing a hand over the other girl's mouth and gesturing to the akuma stalking the streets below. "You're going to blow my-" Ladybug stopped and dropped her hands as her brain registered something. "Whoa- wait, Chloé!? Oh my god. I thought we'd already been through this!" Ladybug struggled to keep her voice confined to a panicked whisper as Chloé fawned over her. 

"You're a civilian, you need to stay away from here. It's dangerous," Ladybug said urgently, trying to push Chloé away. "Chat and I will handle this. Please go back to the hotel if you're going to play dress-up."

Chloé pouted. If it had been anyone else, she would have been scowling. "No, you don't understand," she whispered back. "Chat's not coming. He's got the flu. I have his ring right now," she said, holding her right hand up as proof. 

Ladybug's eyes dropped to Chloé's hand and then widened comically. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Are you serious?" Her voice rose to a slight whine at the end. "You're my partner for today?"

Chloé nodded eagerly. "Don't worry, Ladybug. I can do it. Adr- uh- Chat's salami-"

Ladybug was torn between laughing and crying. "Kwami?" she suggested in a forced neutral tone.

"Yeah, sure, that thing." Chloé waved a hand dismissively. "Plague told me how to use this thing. I can't be any worse than A-...Chat was his first time, right?"

Ladybug took a moment, looking between Chloé and the akuma on the street below, and then heaved a great sigh. "Fine. But you have to listen to my every word, okay? This isn't playtime, Chloé. This is about saving Paris, understand?"

"Yes, of course, Ladybug," Chloé said with a small salute.

Ladybug gave an expression somewhere between a frown and a pout, and Chloé had to remind herself to pay attention to Ladybug's words and not just her glossy pink lips that looked oh so kissab-

"-and that's the plan," Ladybug finished.

Chloé's eyes widened as she realized she had missed everything the heroine had said. Chloé berated herself softly, but schooled her expression as she glanced up at Ladybug's eyes. "I've got it, but just to make sure, can you run through it again. I don't want to mess up my first mission."

Ladybug's eyes narrowed behind her mask, and she looked about half a second away from calling Chloé's bluff before she gave in. "Fine. But this time, make sure you listen extra well. I won't have you putting civilians at risk when we get down there."

Chloé nodded eagerly. "I won't let you down!"

All she got was a long sigh in response. Her grin grew wider.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please consider leaving a comment and kudos!


End file.
